


长得俊｜偷心贼

by MillerPlanet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 长得俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillerPlanet/pseuds/MillerPlanet
Summary: 小林×尤总





	1. Chapter 1

01

林彦俊端坐在尤氏顶层会客厅的沙发上，双手紧握撑在脸前，手指用力得骨节泛白。

他猜得到被“请”来的理由，却猜不到接下来要面对的人，会发生的事。

被送过来的路上，他在头脑里绞尽脑汁搜罗了一遍自己所有的积蓄，大概也不够还父亲所欠债务的一个零头。虽然他刚刚脱去了“实习医生”的称号，可短时间内根本无法筹集如此庞大的资金。  
当然，如果这位尤总能够网开一面的话…

“人到了，在里面。”  
外面传来脚步声，还有秘书礼貌的问好。林彦俊深呼一口气，面色平静地朝紧闭的门望去，屏息等待即将到来的审判。

推门走进来的是一个身着纯黑西装的男人。很奇怪，虽说他抿唇无笑的表情有些冷漠，但是棕色的卷发和白净的皮肤却略显年轻柔和。他理了理黑色的高领毛衣领，轻轻关上门，然后抬起头朝他投来直视不讳的目光。

林彦俊与他对视，清晰捕捉到他停顿一下的神情，还有随之而来恢复的平淡。

“林彦俊，是吗？”尤长靖在他对面的沙发坐下，盯着他问。

“是，”他不卑不亢地回答，试探地反问他，“你是…尤总？”

“是我。”他似乎歪了下唇角，黑色的眼眸依旧波澜不惊，“怎么，觉得我不够格吗？”

“没有，我不是这个意思，”林彦俊没料到他这么问，有些局促地连忙摆手，“只是…你比我想象得年轻。”

道上盛传的尤氏集团总裁，这个闻风丧胆的名号，竟然都是由面前这个和自己看似一般大的男生所创造的，林彦俊不敢想象他经历过什么，又怎样破后而立，建立起如此庞大的商业帝国。这处事不惊的面容底下，不知隐藏了多少跌宕起伏。

尤长靖看他慌忙解释的样子，不露痕迹地勾了下唇角。

“我时间不多，说正事。”他没有继续他的话，手肘撑在沙发的扶手上，吐字连贯却字字清晰，“小林，你父亲欠我的钱，你打算怎么还？”

“对不起，我目前…可能无法一次性还完。”他斟酌语句，艰难地开口，抬头打量尤长靖的神色，发现他的表情是早已料到的平静。他立刻意识到他的问题是“怎么还”，也就是说，他根本没把一次还清纳为他的能力范围。

能怎么还？

作为遵纪守法的普通市民，林彦俊唯一想到的方式就是分期付款，这种银行常用的还贷方式，交点利息完事儿。可他突然明白，这笔欠款根本不能和贷款相提并论，它的性质更类似于高利贷，还债的方式应该完全由借款方决定，他压根没有商量的余地。

林彦俊骨子里特别不爱麻烦别人，更不喜欢看到有人因为他产生损失。所以现在面对这位冷静的尤氏总裁，还有他背后蓄势以待的强大势力，即使他知道他大概率将以残酷的方式赎债，他也无法说出任何抗拒。

闭了闭眼，他下定决心，目光怀着歉意和诚恳：“实在抱歉，尤总想让我如何去做，我都能接受。”

尤长靖不说话，低头转动着银色的尾戒，与天花板水晶吊灯的光折射出晶亮的金色光圈。他似乎陷入了思考，时不时抬眸打量他几眼，仿佛在做什么左右为难的选择。林彦俊额上有些出汗，手指在牛仔裤上来回摩擦，紧张又无力。

不知过了多久，尤长靖突然站起身，坐到了他的旁边。他嗅到从他身上传来的味道，是甜的，有别于香水的腻，是若有若无自然的气息。  
林彦俊其实除了在手术台上前，不太习惯和陌生人靠的太近。但此时他只觉喉咙发紧，像被人扼住要害无法动弹。奇怪的是，生理上躲避不了，心理上也没有预想的反感。

“林彦俊，你要对你说的话负责。”尤长靖忽然伸出右手，勾过他的下巴。他没有避开，被下巴上指腹柔软的触感恍惚了神。四目相对，他默默看着尤长靖平静无波的脸逐渐靠近，最后鼻尖与他的相蹭，全身激起莫名的电流。

“你不用做什么，”他终于露出今日第一个微笑，林彦俊这才发现他的唇笑起来是很好看的形状。

“你就一直待在我身边吧。”

02

一切似乎顺理成章，却又精妙地难以言表。多米诺骨牌一块块倒下，杂乱无章的决定最终不知指向哪种结局。

林彦俊虽然涉世不深，但也绝不是什么都不懂的无知少年。尤总轻飘飘一句“待在身边”背后隐藏的规则，他当然也能略猜一二。

只是他没想到，尤长靖并没有按常理出牌。

此时，他正端坐在卧室的床沿边，安静沉默地聆听浴室哗啦的水声。尤长靖只说了句“我先去洗澡”就把他撂在此处。即将发生的事如幻灯片放映在他脑海里飞速掠过，有喘息和亲吻交织，也有纠缠在床单上的身影。

没觉得恶心和不堪，只有点恍如隔世。小说和电影里才出现的狗血剧情笼罩在他身上，不由感叹戏剧果然源自于生活。他以前理解的性爱之事，都是文艺电影里梦幻虚缈的角度与贪欢销魂的享受。而那些象征爱情契合的示爱动作，于他，大约将是赎债的标志。

水声戛然而止。浴室门打开，尤长靖裹着白色浴袍从里面走出来，他的四周弥漫蒸腾沸热的白汽，衬得他仿佛从雾中现身的天使。

“你去洗吧。”  
潜台词大约是：我等你。

林彦俊应了一声。

他有些不敢看他，揣起换洗衣物闷头朝浴室走去。与他擦肩而过时陡然升高的温度和弥漫萦绕的水汽香味扑面而来，心愈发咯噔地狂跳。

自他有意识起，便从来没有和别人睡过一张床。父亲从小不管他，大学的室友只会爬女朋友的床，恋爱也没正儿八经谈过一次。但不代表他没幻想过，某天和自己的恋人依偎在柔软的羽绒被中，缠玩着他的发丝，低头亲吻他的脸颊。

可面对尤长靖，他是万万不敢的。

倒先不说是否是恋人一事，单就凭他总漫不经心的平淡表情，游刃有余的处理事件方式，不显山露水的强大气场，眉目清朗却无法解读靠近的疏离，他也感受到天堑般的距离。

他有他的原则，那般亲密的动作，他只愿意给剖开心灵向他贴近的人。

本来就洗的久，今日脑袋里胡思乱想分了不少心，等他回过神来，浴室里弥漫的水汽已让他轻微地窒息。叹口气，拧灭花洒，盯着手指浸泡过久泛起的褶皱又发了会呆，林彦俊才深深呼了口气，慢吞吞擦干身体走出去。

糟糕，比第一次拿手术刀还紧张呢。

“你洗澡好久哦，差点以为你要厥过去了。”

是不满的抱怨语气，却像棉花糖一般松软可口，混着一丝撒娇的意味。林彦俊听得愣神，捕捉到尤长靖的身影，更是呆站在原地。

不过是换下了西装，他的气质从金字塔上的高不胜寒极速柔化为可爱可亲的邻家哥哥。他盘着腿坐在床上，悠闲地靠在竖起的枕头里玩手机。穿着简单的纯色睡衣，裤腿和领口处都露出白嫩的肌肤，与落满额头的棕色碎发一起，显得整个人柔软了下来。他仍嘟着嘴，“厥”的音调意犹未尽，和白天淡然不惊的样子判若两人。

这是卸去所有伪装后，真实干净的他吗？

“洗澡…是我放松的时候，会久一些。”林彦俊挠挠头回答他，以为他有些不开心，想了想又说，“以后我会快一点，不会浪费水。”

尤长靖听了他的话，忍不住扑哧一笑，觉得不妥又伸手掩唇。  
“安啦，水是循环利用的，家里水费够你用。我就是怕你昏过去喔。”

“…不会。”林彦俊稍微笑了笑，慢慢走到床边，小心翼翼掀开被子一脚躺进去。尤长靖的语调散漫轻松，好像毫无负担地与他聊天。可他必须提醒自己一个事实：他是尤氏高高在上的总裁，不是你的室友。

“林彦俊。”他很快出声喊他。

“嗯？”林彦俊僵硬地扭头看他，却瞥见满眼的笑意。完全没有白天淡漠冷静的样子，他笑眯了眼，整齐的牙齿裹在红润的唇里，空气里都弥漫起糖果的香味。

“你不用这么紧张，”他柔柔地笑，“我不要你做什么。”  
“你就在我旁边睡觉就好。”

卧室里铺着羊毛地毯，吸收了绝大部分噪音。床头灯的暖光映衬着他含笑的脸，像是从油画中走出来的漂亮男孩。林彦俊机械地点了下头，视线无法从他身上挪开。  
他好喜欢他剥去外壳后的可爱柔软啊。

“有人说过你很帅吗？”尤长靖歪着头问他，语气有点儿调皮。

犹豫了下，林彦俊还是点了点头。科室主任因为他还专门定了条规矩——严禁无关护士医生跑到外科诊室围观林医生。可因为这条传开的“规定”，慕名而来欣赏颜值的人更多了。一贯低调的他知道后无奈了好久。

“你好闷喔。”他趴在枕头上笑，“谈过女朋友吗？”  
他摇摇头。

尤长靖一脸“我就知道”的表情。鬼使神差地，他话不过脑地出声反问他：“你呢？”

糟糕，好像过线了。看他瞬间平淡的表情，林彦俊懊恼得想扇自己一巴掌，怎么能问他这种私人问题？自己和他的关系本来就不平等，他不过亲切地和你聊聊天罢了，你还真把他当你朋友了？

“没有。”  
悔恨间，他突然就听见了他的答案。他微怔地抬头，发现他深色的眼眸不知何时染上淡淡的哀伤，不过也许是他的错觉。  
“跟我做朋友，会很倒霉的。”

窗外已是浓郁的黑色，安静的夜里只有零星几声鸟叫。尤长靖熄灭了床头灯，侧着身子背对他躺下，裹紧被子时布料的移动使林彦俊也不由自主地朝他靠近。沉在夜色中，他闻到了和自己相同的沐浴露的味道，也从蜷缩的背影中窥探到一丝悄然泄露的孤独。

也许，他只是想找个人，没有负担地陪他说说话就好。

林彦俊的心融化了大半。  
他清楚，尤长靖虽然年纪与自己相仿，但阅历一定是他的两三倍。他无法猜测他遭遇过什么，可能也无法感同身受。  
但他想，如果能给他一个定心的承诺，他是否会放松很多？

于是，他轻轻靠过去，手臂环住他的腰，又稍纵即逝，立刻退回。肌肤与棉质布料的摩擦声在黑暗中格外清晰，即使只有短暂的肢体接触，林彦俊也能感受到他的一僵。

“别担心，我会一直在你旁边睡觉的。”  
低哑的音色不知拨动了谁的心弦。

03

尤长靖这段时间压力有点大。

公司核心人员接连离职了好几位，货物运输受到了几次攻击。虽说对于庞大的尤氏不过是微不足道的小插曲，但未雨绸缪是在必要不过。尤长靖查阅了半天助理收集的近几年和公司有间隙的名单，却没有丝毫头绪。

他揉了揉太阳穴，伸个懒腰，缓和下疲惫的身体。无意瞄到时间，发现已经下班许久。

想到回家后有另一个人的陪伴，他不禁抿唇一笑。那人看起来冷淡安静，却总能莫名跌进内心最柔软的那处，撩拨一颗早已心防重重的心。他做的事笨拙却让人喜欢，略带小心翼翼的靠近，是纯净没有坏心的讨好。

他不禁摸了摸还有些酸痛的肩膀。昨晚他窝在床上用电脑处理公事，无意识抱怨了一句工作忙得腰酸背痛，就被他清晰捕捉。洗过澡后，他就问他要不要帮他揉揉。

“人体穴位模型我有学过，揉一揉会舒服一些。”他低头询问他意见，细碎的额发与长睫毛混在一起，黑色的眼眸湿漉漉的，让他心颤得厉害。自认为这几年在商界摸爬滚打已练出从容不迫的本事，可这个男生只是轻轻一个凝视，就令他无法说出任何拒绝之言。

林彦俊的手法也的确比胡乱不懂的人专业许多，他手指触碰的地方都是实打实的痛处，几乎他一按下去，尤长靖就会难耐地痛得“啊”出声。他又觉得这个叫声有些色 | 情，后面就闷哼在嘴里，享受痛并快乐的按摩。

昨日他们挨得很近。两人都洗了澡，穿着单薄的睡衣，林彦俊炽热的呼吸全打在他的后颈处，骨节分明的手与他的皮肤隔着一层布料紧密接触，关节因为按压揉捏发热，随即点燃全身，甚至烧上脸蛋。尤长靖被他按摩得浑身带粉，身子柔软得不行，打字都没了力气。他甚至怀疑他是不是带着情 | 色的意味揉捏，偏头想质问，却撞见满脸的认真严肃，仿佛在做什么精密复杂的任务。

他的心也跟着软了下来。

早餐时，他又端着煎好的鸡蛋放在他面前，说腰酸背痛是因为蛋白质不足，脂肪无法充分燃烧产生有毒物质导致的，让他多吃蛋白质。  
那个鸡蛋煎得真不咋样，卖相参差不齐不说，没放盐淡的要命。林彦俊一看就不是会下厨的人，握着锅铲，有些紧张地问他怎么样。

“很好吃，你好厉害。”他记得自己违心地笑眯眯说。  
那一刻，他突然知道自己贪恋的是什么，不过是这个男生脸上如释重负的一抹浅笑。

他一点也不后悔当初没要到钱，而只是把他留在身边的举动。那时只是临时起意，如今却食髓知味。

在尤长靖很小的时候，尤父就严肃地教育他：“人是趋利的，善良都是装出来的，不要相信任何人。”

Don't trust anyone.

不可否认，在他踏入商界的这些年里，这句话向来是至理名言。他见多了态度老实巴交的客户下一秒调头投奔对家且落井下石，也有不少表面假惺惺关切的亲戚背地里恶狠狠暗算。

当曾经自以为真诚相待的朋友倒戈相向后，尤长靖选择孑然一身，不与任何人交心。他一个个把背后捅刀的人抹掉得干干净净，不明真相的外人开始说尤总笑里藏刀，表面童叟无欺，实则杀伐果断。却没有人知道，他是有多想交朋友，多想和人不带心眼、不需斟酌语句地打交道。  
可是无法摘去的身份标签不给他任何机会。

林彦俊真的是猝不及防的例外。

仿佛是心电感应，手机铃声突然响起，林彦俊的名字赫然显示在来电提醒上。他拿起手机接起，有点奇怪，他很少主动联系他。  
“什么事？”

“哦，想问你带伞了没，下了很大的雨。”他的声音带着磁性，通过滋啦的电流传进他的耳里。尤长靖回头朝落地窗外看去，才发现暴雨倾盆，磅礴的雨水洗刷着玻璃，整个城市被灰色雨雾笼罩。

从停车场到尤宅门口需要走一段室外的路，林彦俊大概想问要不要去接他。尤长靖接着电话，另一只手规律地敲打桌面，想了想，突然出声问他，“你在哪？”

“还在医院，刚值完班。”

“那你等我一会，”尤长靖起身，开始整理东西，“一起回去吧。”

04

其实大可不必。林彦俊靠在医院门口的墙边深呼一口气，手里拿着刚挂断的电话。

也不知道为何突然滋生给他打电话的念头。他就算没带伞，也有助理，秘书，下属，数不清的人争着去给他打伞护行。他心知肚明才是，这番电话打的莫名其妙。

可是他非但没有拒绝，还说接他一起回去。林彦俊看着外面的雨雾，心跳加速得厉害。等待头一次是这么美妙的事，大约掺杂着朦胧的期待和潮湿柔软的心情。

他已经不去思考为何想要对这个才认识不到一个月的人掏心窝的好了。刚开始他心怀感激，尤总免去债务也似乎对他没有非分之想，仿佛在做一笔慈善，他没别的予以报答，只有尽己所能为他做点事。慢慢地，他开始发自内心地关心，不带杂质的纯粹。

他最喜欢他夜晚的模样。那时候他卸去伪装，干净柔和，说话的腔调裹着上扬的尾音，眼眸里盛满了星光。被他带甜的气息包裹，连睡梦都是美满的。

可他也明白，黑夜和白天，是他们隔着的距离。

不停的有同事从门诊大厅走出来与他打招呼，他也一一回应。他的人缘不错，即使平日沉默了点，可总归正直坦荡，比那些喜欢背后嚼舌根的好太多。

“彦俊。”背后传来一个低沉的中年人声音。林彦俊回头，发现是科室主任李旬，赶忙鞠躬问好。李旬也是他的导师，在研究生时就一直很喜欢他，格外赞赏他的沉稳。

“小云跟你说了吧，明早的手术，成功率只有40%。”李旬拍了拍他的肩，“全力以赴就好，就算失败，也别太自责。”

李旬了解他的性格。作为完美主义者，他从不允许手术有任何差错，所以每次伤口缝合他永远最出色。可是这也使得他容易钻牛角尖，他提前给他打预防针，希望减轻他的心理负担。

林彦俊点点头。

李旬慈祥地看了看得意门生，发现他站在门口不动，随口问了句：“等人啊？”

“嗯。”林彦俊还想说什么，突然看见在雨雾中驶来的黑色轿车，准确无误地停在医院门口。车窗缓缓摇下，尤长靖一手随意搭在方向盘上，另一手肘撑在车窗玻璃边，抬眼看他。  
开车的样子真让人心动。

“李主任，我先走了，明天见。”林彦俊先对车内的人一笑，又冲李旬告别，转身飞快地坐进副驾驶。轿车很快再次启动，重新驶进连绵的雨雾中。

隔绝了暴雨如注的轰隆水声，轿车内分外安静。林彦俊低头扣好安全带，想说句谢谢，却被他抢先了说话。  
“刚刚那是你上司？”

“是我的导师，跟我讲明天手术的事。”林彦俊回答他，忍不住纠正一句，“我们不叫上司的。”

尤长靖不置可否，耸了耸肩。

车里顿时沉默了下去。尤长靖摁开广播，天气播报员正用甜美的声音提醒广大司机朋友路面湿滑，谨慎驾驶。这场暴雨来势汹汹，雨刮器开到最快也挡不住倾注的雨水。他因为模糊的挡风玻璃，差点错过一个红灯。

“你说手术失败病人死亡，某种程度上医生是不是也算杀人犯。”林彦俊凝望着窗外被雨水晕开的路灯灯光，突然开口问他。

尤长靖有些惊讶地看他一眼，他今天看起来有点心思沉重。  
“不是。家属既然在手术前签署了同意书，就意味着愿意承担手术失败的风险。”他想了想回答他，“不过病人的生命的确掌握在医生手里。”

“病人把全部希望寄托给医生，”林彦俊转过头望着他，深邃的眼眸里有一丝无助，“如果医生不慎辜负了他们的期望，是不是很失败？”

尤长靖大约明白了什么事。趁着红灯，他把车挂到P档，松开刹车扭过身子盯着他。  
“林彦俊，你今天是不是压力有点大？”

他沉默不说话。尤长靖觉得稀奇，虽然林彦俊平常没有过多的表情，但因为他的不会隐藏，所以总能清晰感受到他的情绪状态。现在，他分明辨认出他的焦虑和不安，还有一层层如千斤顶般的自我施压。

他笑了笑，忽然握住了他搭在膝盖上的手。林彦俊的体温有些冰凉，甚至还有一丝外面的水汽。他的手先惊得晃了下，然后下意识地反握回去，任凭体温在手心肆意传递。

林彦俊看向他，唇微张，眼神有点懵。他紧了紧他的手，唇角勾起松快的微笑。

“尽全力就好。我相信你。”

真奇怪，为什么李主任对他说类似的话，他只觉有千百倍的压力。而他这么说，他却像卸掉了千钧重负般浩气长舒？

他点点头，想说点感激的话，到嘴边却临时变了挂。  
“绿灯了。”

暴雨来的快，去的也快。次日，尤长靖坐在会议室的主座上，斜眼就瞥见落地窗外照射进来的明媚阳光。

人事部长正在忧心忡忡地述说近几周公司离职人数，虽然其余高管都对此嗤之以鼻，毕竟与总人数相比只是极少一部分，但尤长靖也意识到这并不是杞人忧天。他敛眸沉思，额前的碎发遮住了好看的眼睛泄露的光芒。

“这些人离开尤氏去了哪里？”他问道。

“都是不同的地方，但大部分还是待业状态。”

“他们有共同人脉吗？”

“暂时未发现，但都是些公司老员工，有的曾接触过公司机密文件。”

“盯紧点。”

“是。”

尤长靖慢慢抚平皱紧的眉头。这几天为这事操了不少心，也没有什么实质性的进展。离职的人连下家都没找好就急着脱离尤氏，着实有些诡异。

桌上的手机突然开始振动。他一看，竟是林彦俊。  
怎么回事？他从不在上班的时间给他打电话，因为他向来比他更忙。他突然想到昨天在车里他莫名的情绪和问题，心里咯噔一跳。于是不顾一桌面面相觑的公司高管，连忙把电话接起。

“林彦俊？”

电话那头嘈杂不堪，却久久没传来说话的声音。他刚想再次询问，突然清晰地听见一声压抑低沉的啜泣。

像是乖顺的小动物受伤后绝望无助的呜咽，瞬间揪紧了他的悬在嗓子眼的心脏。

TBC


	2. 中

06

尤长靖赶到医院的时候，林彦俊正被患者的家属围得团团转。他低着头，看不见表情，为首的一个矮个子男人正指着他的鼻子用尽各种污言秽语骂他。外面又围了好几层，都是些看热闹的无关群众。

抑制住眼底冒出的狠厉，尤长靖随便拉了一个红着眼的护士，询问她事情的来龙去脉。小护士大概也是事件的经历者，没忍住哭了出来。尤长靖从她哭哭啼啼诉说的语句中，费了不少劲才把握了事态。

“真的不是林医生的错…”小姑娘抽着鼻子断断续续地说，“主刀的是李主任，可是创口刚开病人就突然大出血…我们都吓傻了…只有林医生还在冷静地抢救…”

“那患者家属围着他是什么意思？”尤长靖皱起眉头，紧紧盯着她。

“那家人就是无赖！”小护士摸着眼泪骂道，“明明知道手术成功率低也签了告知书，现在又说是医生的问题！他们一直嚷嚷着赔钱，估计就想找个医生闹闹，结果林医生正好跑去想安慰他们…”  
结果就撞枪口上了。

尤长靖叹了口气，递给小护士面巾纸让她缓缓。他又望向不远处喧闹风暴的正中心，那个正低头不语、默默接受所有指责的男孩。他根本不该承受这些恶意的。

他径直朝他走去。身旁的保镖毫不费力地帮他拨开无关人群，四围的喧哗因为他强势的出现逐渐安静下来。所有人的目光开始集中在他的身上，尤长靖的神色淡漠，好看的薄唇被他紧紧抿起。下一秒，他一手抓住那个为首的矮个子男人正欲扇向林彦俊的手掌，表情平淡地用力往外一扭。

“我靠好痛！”那男的破口大骂，“你谁啊——”

话还没说完，看到他的脸顿时噤声。男人脸色大变，下意识朝后推了几步，身子颤抖得厉害。

尤长靖看清那男人的脸，也惊了下，冷笑一声，不由感叹世界真是小。  
“原来是老熟人啊。”他抱臂在胸前，神情是止不住的嘲弄，“怎么，从尤氏捞不到钱，开始到医院来骗了？”

男人暗骂不好，滴溜转着眼珠朝四下看去，一些围观群众已开始议论纷纷。  
“尤总请自重，”他强装镇定地说，一副悲痛欲绝的模样，“我老丈人因为这个庸医死在手术台，怎么就是骗钱？大家评评理，这世道还有没有王法啊？”

周围响起一阵一阵的唏嘘议论声。尤长靖笑着冷哼，漂亮的眼睛眯起，像兽中之王蔑视群雄般冷淡不屑。“手术告知书签字没有？上面写的风险看见没有？眼睛没瞎就不要装傻，想要医院赔偿走合法程序，是看到善良的人好欺负是不是？”

“哦对我忘了，”尤长靖抬起眸瞥他一眼，“有人就喜欢利用好人的信任为所欲为呢。”

“尤长靖！——”那男人恼羞成怒地吼道，又因心虚失了气势。他闭了闭眼，极力压制被戳到痛处极力跳脚的愤意，试图变得平静下来。“尤总，我已经自食苦果，成了今天这落魄模样，您就高抬贵手放了我吧。”

“那么，也请你好好做人，别耍些卑劣的手段。我们走。”尤长靖不想再被眼前的男人脏了眼睛，一把抓过身后林彦俊的手，朝人群外扬长而去。

07

从电梯出来，走过一段黑暗的楼梯，尤长靖用力推开了医院顶楼天台的门。早日的阳光又被成片的乌云遮住光芒，灰白色的天空与雾霾分不清身影，只看见阴沉沉一片。

林彦俊一直乖顺地任他牵着手，没有反抗，也不说一句话。尤长靖在栏杆边上站定，一使劲把他拉过来，然后用另只手掰起他的下巴，终于看见那双被落下的碎发盖住的眼睛。

眼睛是湿的。尤长靖呼出一声轻微的叹息，用指腹轻轻擦拭溢出来的一点水光。他的眼睛异常好看，黑长的睫毛被水珠凝湿后覆在眸外，那副受委屈的样子叫谁看了不心疼。他不忍再看，便伸手把他拉入怀里。

算是他们第一个正式拥抱。林彦俊比他高，他就踮起脚，双手抚上他的后颈，一遍遍捋顺他后脑勺的软发。林彦俊先是呆立在原地，过了好久才反抱住他的腰。大概他温暖柔软的怀抱触发了怀中男孩的什么机关，浓烈磅礴的悲伤情感从逐渐收紧的手臂里悄然泄露。

刺猬之所以有一身坚硬的盔甲，只因想保护最柔嫩的内侧软肉。

“林彦俊，”过了很久，尤长靖才轻声唤他，“你不用把善良分给每个人的。”  
“你尽力了，没有任何错。那家人不过是想讹钱，你…”

“可是病人的确因为我的无能去世了。”他打断他，声音苍白无力。他睁着泛红的眼睛，沙哑着嗓子说，“医生的职责不是救死扶伤么，那这又算什么？”

“你不是神，林彦俊，”尤长靖捧起他的脸，注视着他，一字一顿地说，“医生也是人啊，他不是万能的。”  
这个职业是神圣的，却不代表拥有神的魔力。这不是职业的缺陷，这是自然的生存法则。

林彦俊又埋下头，不说话。

“你怎么就不放过自己呢。”尤长靖被他拗不过来的想法弄得毫无办法，无奈地拍拍他的后背。沉默片刻，他松开他，从兜里摸出一盒香烟，熟练地抽出一根，又拿出打火机点上火，吐出一串漂亮的烟圈。他把烟盒递过去，语调随意地问：“你要吗？”

林彦俊怔在原地。看见他抽烟的举动，他终于从自我否定的失落中抽离出半分，愣愣接过烟盒，还是忍不住发出疑问。  
“…从来没见你在家里抽过烟。”

尤长靖看他一眼，又把视线投向远方耸立的栋栋高楼。  
“以前家里的老管家闻不得烟味，就养成了只在公司抽的习惯。”他似乎在怀念什么，神情温柔下来，“后来管家去世了，习惯也改不了了。”

林彦俊默默听着，修长的手指也从烟盒里摸出一根来。他把烟叼在嘴里，低下头凑近他，“借个火。”

烟头在触碰的火光中点燃，他才从这呼吸可闻的负距离里抽身出来。刚刚他们挨得太近，对方的额发都能触到脸颊，勾起激烈的心跳。尤长靖努力平复脱缰的心脏，看着他指间的烟说：“我也不知道你抽烟。”

“大学时被室友怂恿抽了一段时间。”他说着，也尝试吐烟圈，可惜不太熟练而作罢，“后来李主任说，做他的学生严禁吸烟，就戒了。”

“那你还是别抽了。”尤长靖伸手想夺过摁灭，他却抬起手不让他够着。他瞪他一眼，跳起来欲抢过来，却因为身高差压根拿不到。林彦俊瞧着面前不断蹦着试图攀上他来夺烟的他，晦暗的斑驳一点点淡化，压抑的心情顿时明朗起来。

还在奢求什么呢？不要辜负他对你的关心。

他俯下身，用力拥他入怀。尤长靖撞进他的胸膛时愣了一下，嘴唇毫无防备地擦过他领口处露出的锁骨，温热的体温和成年男子的味道叫嚣着冲昏他的脑袋，让他连挣扎也没有。林彦俊把头搁在他的肩上，在他身后的栏杆边拧灭了烟。

“谢谢你。”他闷声说，“打扰到你工作，我很抱歉。”  
“无所谓，反正我是老板。”他浅笑一声，摊了摊手，轻松地耸肩。  
林彦俊用酒窝回应了他的玩笑。过了会，他有些紧张地用脚尖蹭地，好不容易蠕动嘴唇，有些腼腆地开口。  
“你这么关心我，真的让我受宠若惊。”

能让一个工作至上的人抛却一切赶过来，林彦俊不得不承认，自己的心中有那么点窃喜：自己在他心目中的地位，是不是处在无法忽视的高度？

尤长靖没有着急说话。半晌，他松开他的怀抱，把手中快燃尽的烟头与他的挨在一起拧灭，再抬头弯起嘴角与他对视。

“你值得。”  
他笑着说。

08

“你说什么？”

“死者的PLT偏低，主任在怀疑是不是家属没有给患者服用升血小板的药物。手术前的检测报告好像没有更新。”

挂断电话，林彦俊重重呼出一口气。他正坐在尤长靖的车里，和他一起回家。即使车开得平稳，他也止不住的，泛上一阵生理性反胃。

“怎么了？”尤长靖用余光瞟到他不舒服的样子，轻声问道。  
“主任怀疑因为家属没给患者服用药物使血小板含量升高，所以才引发的大出血。”他咳嗽几声，努力咽下翻涌上的酸涩，“怎么会有这样的人？”

“那还真是他能干出来的事。”尤长靖冷笑一声，油门狠狠地踩了一脚。林彦俊一晃，差点在车上吐出来。  
“刚刚就想问了，你们有什么过节吗？”好不容易平复一点，林彦俊扭过头，疑惑地问他。

“那人叫张录，当年他在尤氏做事，骗我信任，我给了他不少权利。”尤长靖开着车，神情顿时冷下去，“后来他不仅把商业机密卖给对手，还挪用巨额公款，暴露后被我开除了。”  
“我那会太天真了，以为微笑的都是朋友。”他面色平淡，语气也轻描淡写，但握方向盘的手却不由地收紧，“殊不知真正的刽子手都是口蜜腹剑，杀人不见血。”

林彦俊安静地听他讲述，眸里的光从困惑慢慢转为心疼。他的过去连撕开一个小口，都会漫出痛苦的汁液，他不敢想象整个茧里包裹了多少挣扎难受的情绪。还好，他硬生生地挺了过来，凝聚了一颗更加强大的心脏。

他这才发现，他不仅喜欢他在黑夜里柔软可爱的小朋友模样，也喜欢他白天坚强坦荡的成熟。

他喜欢他，疯狂得无可救药。

09

尤长靖感受到了林彦俊的变化。

他话开始变多了。以前恐怕是心怀些畏怯和距离，与他讲话精简为主，不多说一个字。而现在呢，他与他谈论医院各式的病人，有奇特功效的药物，看到的有趣新闻，甚至不搭边的冷笑话也搬上了日程。  
尤长靖非常懊悔他讲的第一个笑话很捧场的大笑，这导致一个又一个的笑话从他好看的唇里蹦出，对上那期盼的眼神，他根本无法冷淡回应，只有一次比一次高的热情。

他有些也没变。比如一如既往地对他好。尤长靖从来没发现有人对自己如此上心，就算是芝麻般不沾边的小事，他也记得一清二楚，毫无差错。

比如此时，尤长靖正睁大眼睛打量摆在茶几上精致包装的盒子，和不紧不慢拆包装的那双修长的手。

“你昨晚说想吃，我下班刚好路过这家店…”林彦俊把盒子里漂亮诱人的蛋糕推到他面前，“不知道是不是你喜欢的口味。”

他记得自己只是晚上靠在床头浏览手机瞥到这家店的照片说的随口一句，这是家名副其实的网红店，他不知道林彦俊排了多久的队才买到的这一小块切片。

想象着一个大男生在长队里孤身笔直站着，尤长靖只觉心口涌上不知名的情绪，酸胀又泛着甜味。  
已经很久没有人这么纯粹地在乎他了。

“谢谢你。”明明知道自己晚上吃甜食早上会脸肿，他还是拿起叉子挖了一勺送进嘴里。他无法拒绝这个男生明亮的眼眸和带热的一片心意。

“好吃哦。”入口即化的奶油划过满腔的甜味，尤长靖竟品味到久违的快乐。他看见林彦俊听见他说好吃后上扬的唇角，心中一动，伸手握住他的手腕，把他拉到身边坐下，又递给他叉具。  
“过来一起吃。”

暖黄的灯光下，两个好看的男人凑在一起，头挨着头，分享着同一个蛋糕。他们靠近得呼吸可闻，衣服蹭出的声音燃起热度。甜腻从蛋糕里冒出，缠住了两个人的心脏。

晚上睡觉时，尤长靖随意地问他上次的闹剧最终怎么收场。

“病人家属理亏，没再来找医院麻烦了。”林彦俊侧过身子趁着黑暗看他，目光灼灼，无人知晓。

“那挺好。”尤长靖翻了个身，却不小心压到他的手。他刚想抬起身体挪开，突然被一股温柔的力量拉近了距离。被子底下，两人堪堪隔着一拳的宽度，呼吸紧密交织在一起，温度陡然升高，脸上开始泛起红晕。

黑暗可以隐藏很多秘密，也可以把说不出口的暧昧放大到极致。尤长靖只能看清他的脸部轮廓，从眸里泄出的光让他清晰感觉到他一直目不转睛地看着自己。他的眸色像清冽的泉水明亮干净，也沾染着陈酿的满醉迷人。尤长靖呆呆地深陷其中，眼睁睁地看着那张俊脸在眼前慢慢放大。

给他选择的时间很长很长，他完全可以快速推开他，躲掉慢镜头般的靠近。林彦俊给了他充足的机会逃跑，他揽在他腰上的手臂甚至压根没有使劲。  
可是他没有。

他只是睁着眸，任由他偏过头，轻轻覆上他的唇。碎发惹得心尖发痒，唇瓣上湿润的摩擦引领着更深入的探索。可正当他用舌尖描摹过他的唇形想撬开他的牙关时，尤长靖突然惊慌推开他，翻了身跳下床，连拖鞋也不穿踉跄撞跌进浴室，咔嚓一声把门反锁。

“尤长靖！”

他只听得见第一声他急切的呼唤，后面的任何话语都已听不清。心跳如擂鼓般猛烈的撞击声充斥在身体的每一处细胞里，扰乱了他全部神经的思考。  
他背靠着门滑坐在地上，把头深深埋入膝间。

身体的血液在沸腾，从身为动力泵的心脏涌出的新鲜血液无一不发出兴奋情动的信号，让他奔向门外那人的怀抱。可是静脉里的青红血液又发出愤意的低吼，提醒他不要忘了父亲的训诫。

他清醒过来。  
父亲说：不要把感情托付给谁，那会是你最大的弱点，你会跌倒得很惨。

他怕林彦俊成为这个弱点。  
可他不是怕自己因这个弱点而跌倒。  
他只是怕，这个弱点，会因为自己而受伤。

挣扎过后，就像平日签署协议般果断，他很快做出了决定。  
这个决定，在他一生中大大小小做出的无数抉择里，不是最重要的那个，却一定是最不确定正确与否的那个。

他颤着站起身，打开浴室的门。床头已被他点起小灯，晕开暖黄的温度。他局促不安地坐在床沿，双手交握放在膝上。听到他开门的声音，他猛然抬头，连忙站起身，迫不及待地想表达歉意。可惜话到了嘴边，又变得语无伦次了起来。

“对不起，我…”

尤长靖看见了他眸里的后悔和内疚。真不该啊，明明是自己的默许，却造成了他的小心翼翼。

每当看不下去他垂着脸被抛弃的模样，他都会上前抱住他，避开看他的眼睛。因为心疼得要死。  
这次也一样，他笑了笑，依旧走过去给了他一个浅尝辄止的拥抱。  
“没关系，”他轻柔地爱抚他的后背，“睡觉吧。”

10

怎么会没关系呢。林彦俊无力地将毫无动静的手机反手甩在身后，仰头倒入床里。

他原以为尤长靖最厉害的招数是冷静且一刀见血的驳斥理论，而现在，他才发现，他还有更加残酷无情的大招。  
冷暴力。

他已经被他冷落了快一周。  
微信过了很久才回，电话打了会挂掉。他的解释是工作太忙无法抽身，以至于家也不回，都住在公司。他重新踩在金字塔的顶端，甚至都不再俯身给他一个眼神。

林彦俊知道，罪魁祸首就是那个吻。可他却不解，如果是越界，他没说拒绝，如果是接受，他也不给表态。正是这样怅然若失的心态，他连一句“对不起”也难以发出去。

他甚至茫然无措地想，是不是这才是真正的尤总，之前那般亲切温柔不过是欲体验新鲜感而伪装的面具。黑夜和白天尚且有黎明与黄昏的融合，他们不过是北极与南极，是永远在无法碰撞交汇的极端。

他将他的心偷走了，却又在伤口处狠狠划开一刀痕迹。没什么痛感，只是布满了想念。

林彦俊今天值了场夜班。

他巡视完病房，回到了诊室里。他习惯性地摸出手机，发现那人依旧没有给他回消息。

手指覆上手机底部的键盘，他决心向他表明自己的感情，但也不会再打扰他。

“……明天就从尤宅搬出来，我父亲欠你的钱会如数奉还。实在抱歉这段时间让你困扰，真的真的，请你原谅我的冒犯。”

他不能这样占着他的家，让他有家不能回了。也许只是他太善良，不愿意开口拒绝罢了，自己怎么能这么无理取闹呢？

林彦俊把手机平放在桌子上，发送键却迟迟不能按下去。煎熬了许久，他终于下定了决心。

修长的食指刚要摁到屏幕的时候，桌上的内线电话响起。林彦俊赶忙接起，是急诊室的医生让他赶紧过来做手术，有位病人出了车祸，正在送往医院的路上。

他赶紧答应下来，站起身就准备赶过去。这时，手机铃声也响起，屏幕上闪烁的竟然是那个朝思暮想的名字。

“喂？”他接通，声音紧张得都有些颤抖。

“林医生，我是尤总的助理。”意外地，对面是个女生的声音。她带着哭腔，音调中尽是崩溃，“尤总出车祸了，拜托您救救他！”

TBC


	3. 下

11

李旬从诊室匆忙下来，准备进入消毒室换上无菌服。刚走到门口，发现林彦俊正靠着墙蹲在边上，双手抱着头，很痛苦的模样。听到他的脚步声，他立刻站起身，低着头面向他。

“怎么还不进去？病人马上就要到了。”李旬很少见到他有如此大的情绪波动，尤其是在即将站在手术台前。

林彦俊的眼睛是红的，他抽了下鼻子，头痛欲裂。  
“李主任，我可能…做不到，”他的嗓子沙哑，声音颤抖得音调都不稳，“病人…是我认识的人。”

他只要一想到尤长靖的生命将掌握在自己手里，手指就止不住地发抖。虽然听救护车上的医生说情况还算稳定，可是，如果他失误了怎么办？伤口缝合出了差错怎么办？他有多想救他，脑海里就有多少杂乱无章的担忧。

李旬皱起眉头，无奈地叹了口气。他把双手搭在他的肩膀上，用力控制他镇定下来。  
“林彦俊，以你现在的状态，我必须让别的医生代替你。你这样连手术刀都拿不稳。”他盯着他，声音严肃，铿锵有力，“但你要明白，即使住的离医院最近的王医生，也要三十分钟的车程，病人很可能错过最佳手术时间。”  
“给你五分钟选择。我现在给王医生打电话。如果你决定上手术台，那一定给我恢复平常的状态。”

李旬拍了拍他的肩膀，转身朝消毒室走进去，走了几步又回头。  
“最后多嘴一句，你到底想不想救人？”

细胞里的狂躁因子逐渐褪去，林彦俊强迫自己冷静下来。  
李主任的话如醍醐灌顶，仿佛一顶巨钟在脑袋里重重敲下一击。  
他不是没有给熟人做过手术。之前他的大学室友见义勇为被歹徒捅了刀，是他面色如常地站在手术台前，熟练地拿着柳叶刀操作，如云流水的动作并没有受到一丁点影响。  
那次之后，科室的人都对他敬佩不已，李主任也极力称赞，骄傲地逢人就夸“我们彦俊天生就适合站手术台。”  
有人问他为什么不会受影响，他那时说，“把他当成普通人就好。”

那么也把尤长靖当做普通人吧？

如果让别人来代替他手术，他承认自己会轻松很多，但他会面临风险，自己也会抱有强烈的担心和不甘。  
尤长靖经历的所有困难里，其他的他或许无能为力，可是这样生死攸关的时候，他明明可以尽己所能，怀着满腔的努力拉他上岸，却因为自己的懦弱选择逃避，甚至会把他越推越远。

他不允许自己这么做。

深呼吸了好几次，林彦俊握紧了拳头，活动指腕，找回些许力量。  
这几天他在想，就算以后他们隔着的距离远了，也许不复相见，但他们还可以看同一片星空，听同一首歌曲，欣赏同一轮日落。就算是这么卑微的联系，也足够维持他对他的喜欢，足以让他心满意足。  
可如果尤长靖因为他的逃避出了什么事，他永远也无法原谅自己。

林彦俊突然记起自己给他讲的第一个笑话。  
“你知道为什么超人的制服那么紧吗？”  
“因为——救人要紧。”  
他记得他那时笑得很给力，眼睛都笑成一条缝，不停地捶打沙发，笑到最后还往他怀里倒。  
尤长靖在平复下来后对他说，“林彦俊，你也要救人，那多穿紧身衣喔。”

他一步步走向手术室，任由护士帮他脱下白大褂，换上无菌服。  
他没有紧身衣，却一定也可以向超人那样，拼尽全力救他的命。

毕竟他知道，喜欢尤长靖带给他的，更多的是强大，而不是脆弱。

12

手术很成功。

林彦俊得知尤长靖醒过来的时候，刚做完一台手术，正和李旬换下手术服，从更衣室走出来。

听到护士的传来的消息，他只是稍怔了下，随即立刻朝楼上的病房狂奔，中途差点跌倒。  
李旬在他背后冲他笑着喊：“慢点，淡定。”

这怎么淡定得下来？

可待他气喘吁吁奔到那间vip病房，猛地推开门时，他突然又忐忑起来。他想起出事前他对他的冷淡。他根本不想见自己啊，自己这是在干什么呢。

但是病房的门已经推开。他看见他一个人坐在病床上，左手输着点滴，右手拿着手机看。他的脸色还有些苍白，仍是一脸的平淡。听到门这边的动静，他的目光投过来，直直地看着他，神情却没有变化。

林彦俊只好硬着头皮走进去，不敢看他，而是拿起床头柜上放着的身体术后报告，装作认真地研究。  
“身体恢复得还不错，没有大碍，看来不到一个月…”

他的话还没说完，尤长靖突然甩掉手机，伸出手拽过他的手腕，把他朝病床用力一拉。他毫无防备地朝他跌过来，还没回过神，又被他扣住后脑勺，重重地吻上他的唇。

他在吻他。  
林彦俊惊讶地睁大眼睛，过了很久反应过来，立刻掌握主动权，扶着他的肩闭眼深情地回吻。这一次，他试探地伸出舌尖，立刻被他的勾住，灵活地缠绵交织，激起滋啦的水声。他心跳如擂，这个吻也越来越深，情难自禁。最后，尤长靖觉得舌尖被他吮得发麻，低咛一声，他才不情愿地松开他的唇。

病房里突然安静了下来，只有两人粗重的喘息声清晰可闻。窗帘半拉不拉，明亮的日光透过玻璃入室，像雨后干净的空气，隐藏着希望水润的分子。

林彦俊盯着他亮晶晶的唇瓣发愣，欲言又止，觉得自己像是在做梦。  
“你…”

“你知道吗，林彦俊，”他打断他，注视他的眼睛揉进了细腻的温柔，“你知道我在车祸前的一瞬间，脑袋里想的是什么吗？”  
他摇摇头，表示不知道。这是这么多天他听到他说的第一句话，他迷恋极了，只是呆呆地看着他。

他勾起唇笑起来，眼里却带着水光。  
“我在想，啊，怎么办，林彦俊估计一辈子都以为我讨厌死他了。”  
林彦俊呼吸一滞。

“可事实上，我是那么喜欢他。”

他就这样，看着林彦俊微怔的神情一点点转为惊喜，好看的唇抿起动人的弧度，双颊的酒窝勾勒了漂亮的线条。  
“真的…这不…我…”他语无伦次地蹦出几个不成句的音节，又挠挠头，好像还不相信，抬头看他一眼，又立刻低头，慢慢露出傻傻的笑。  
第一次告白，尤长靖也很不好意思，和他一起羞涩纯情的笑起来。正准备埋起头，却被他顺手搂过去，额发被撩开，落下一个轻柔的吻。

“那你之前，为什么要躲着我。”他的声音很低，不是质问，甚至有点委屈。

尤长靖知道他会这么问。他把头靠在他的肩膀上。林彦俊的肩线平坦紧致，脑袋趴在上面很舒服。

“你是不是以为我说工作很忙是在骗你。”尤长靖问道。他迟疑了一下，还是点点头。

“其实是真的。”他一边说，一边抓起他的手把玩，“这段时间，尤氏的散股不断被好几家皮包公司聚拢收购，运输的货物也遭受了几次自杀式袭击。”  
“我们怀疑是竞争对手或者仇家的蓄意攻击，可是对方藏得很深，寻不出什么痕迹。”  
“所以这一周，我算是忙得焦头烂额。”

他停顿了一下。林彦俊见他没了声音，急忙问下去：“然后呢？现在有头绪了吗？”

尤长靖望向他，眸色很深，有一些他读不懂的情绪蕴藏其中。  
“你知道，我车祸的凶手是谁么？”他突然开口问他。  
林彦俊摇摇头，“警方不是说还在调查吗？”

“他们说在调查，是要撰写报告，把案件的来龙去脉都梳理清楚再公布于世。事实上，嫌疑犯早就被揪出来了。”尤长靖说着，捏紧了他的手。

“是张录。”  
就是那个闹事的病人家属。

林彦俊愣了一秒，反应过来后立刻挣脱他的手，与他隔起距离。  
“是因为我吗？”他的声音在发抖，“因为你上次坏了他的打算，所以报复你的是不是？”  
强烈的自我厌恶感在他的心底蔓延开来。尤长靖就算喜欢他有什么用？他害了他，他只会害他。  
“所以你是因为我才出的事…”

“林彦俊，别乱说。”尤长靖无奈地打断他，嘟起嘴，伸出手示意他靠过来，“不是你想的这样。”  
“正相反，是你救了我。”

救？  
林彦俊将信将疑地朝他挪近一点，还是觉得他在骗自己。

“那天我们一起回去时我就在想，当年从尤氏开除他时满城皆知，有这样的劣迹，城里的公司应该都不会再聘用他才对，他怎么还生活在这个城市。”

“然后我就让手下顺手查了查，结果让人大吃一惊。”尤长靖笑了笑，不紧不慢地说，“他不仅和尤氏近期离职人员密切接触，他的账户，近期竟有大量资金交易流动的记录，数额和收购散股的公司账单如出一辙。”  
“所以一直在报复我的人，就是他。”

尤长靖看着林彦俊呆愣的表情，无可奈何地拍了下他的手背。  
“你听懂没有？就算那天我没有来找你，他都一直在找我麻烦。跟你没关系。如果那天我没来医院，很有可能到最后也揪不出他来。”

林彦俊的眼神似懂非懂，半天忽然来了句：“你好聪明。”  
他竟然能从这样的细节里窥探出背后埋伏的信息，然后顺藤摸瓜得到真相，他一点也不怀疑他是全凭实力控制的尤氏。

“干这行就得对信息敏感。”尤长靖笑了笑，再次依偎在他的怀里，又伸手揉捏他的手心。“他发现事情败露后就孤注一掷，开车撞我的车，现在被警方控制了。”

“这个人真被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼。刚刚下属告诉我，录口供时他承认，他的确没给老丈人吃药，还把术前检查结果藏起来了。因为老丈人无意间知道了他的计划。”

林彦俊抿着唇呆看他。一下子接受了不少信息量，他有点缓不过神来。  
尤长靖抬起头注视他，右手抓着他修长的手指朝他的肚子上的伤口绷带处摸，“这是你缝合的，是不是？”

林彦俊点点头。  
“谢谢你，是你救了我啊。”

“这是医生的职责，你不用感谢我的。”林彦俊慌忙摆手。尤长靖扑哧一笑，抬起头亲了他一下。  
他的神情有点懵，黑色的瞳仁全神贯注地盯着他，帅气俊酷的脸看起来有点孩子气，像睡前听大人讲故事的小孩。

“我想说，我的仇家不少，对家更多。如果我们在一起，你受伤的概率一定会变大。”尤长靖的声音轻下来，与他的手慢慢十指交握。  
“林彦俊，你也看见了，我身边有多危险。你再好好考虑一下，好不好？”

尤长靖现在才明白，当初一时兴起把林彦俊留在身边，一部分因为他的帅气，还有一部分，是他真的很像当年的自己，坦荡不惧，真诚善良。他私心希望他不要长大，不沾染那些圆滑的附势。林彦俊像是一面支撑的墙，只要有他在，他就相信，这个世上还是有干净明亮的品质存在的。

不过他好像忽略了一点，林彦俊不像他的身不由己，他可以自己选择想要的事，想要的生活，想要的人。

“不用考虑。”林彦俊没有丝毫犹豫地答道。他低下头，细密地亲吻他的眼睛，鼻尖，脸颊，最后用额头抵过他的，勾起一边唇角微微地笑。

“你会保护我的，对吧？”低沉的嗓音近的都能感到喉结的振动。  
“我也会保护你的。”

“喜欢你，我可以变得比谁都强大。”

13

在医院里，尤长靖度过了他最快乐的一段时光。

每天早上躺在病床上输点滴时，林医生的脑袋会突然从门外凑进来，看看有没有人，随即飞快地跑到他身边，捧起他的脸，准确地捉住他的唇亲一口。  
“我今天在门诊，中午再来找你。”他的笑像是清凉的风，净化了一切斑驳的杂质。

“快走快走，别耽误了。”尤长靖总是无奈地推他，可是掩盖不住嘴角的一抹笑。

越腻歪越喜欢。

中午，林彦俊果然准时出现在病房门口，看到他在床上支起小桌子，上面放满了精致的打包盒。  
“过来陪我吃饭。”尤长靖嫌他傻站在门口，招手唤他进来。

林彦俊本来准备打个招呼就走的，立刻改变了注意。他先掩起门，对外面的谁说了什么，待门外的人影不见了，他才拉开门屁颠屁颠跑进来。

“好丰盛喔。”他环视一圈，又皱着眉头挑了几盒出来，盖上盖子放到一边，“辛辣的还是别吃了。”

管好宽！尤长靖瞪他一眼，林医生不为所动。可是他拿走的都是几道他专门嘱咐助理送来的辣菜，是他的最爱。  
“就一口啦。”尤长靖拉起他的袖口，两眼泪汪汪地咬唇看着他。林彦俊哪能耐得住尤总在线撒娇，只好偏过头，装作没看见他多夹了几筷子的小动作。

vip病房很大，白色的基调烘托得整间屋子严肃安静。不过现在，却回荡着让人冷到发抖的笑话和某种动物的笑声。  
“林彦俊你不要再逗我笑了。”尤长靖很给面子地笑得喘不过气，不过是想看到对面的男孩也露出白牙和酒窝的雀跃。他刚想说什么，却看到病房的门玻璃上倒映出一道身影。透过门缝，好像有双眼睛在往里面瞄。

尤长靖不动声色，点了点林彦俊的手，示意他身后的门那边有情况。  
林彦俊回头，一眼就看出那是谁。他重重呼了口气，示意尤长靖先吃，然后快步走过去解决八卦的麻烦。  
他一把拉开门。

“彦俊哥有情况快来vip把子异他们…”  
门口那人本还在打电话，立刻噤声。不过他反应力也是惊人，一秒转换甜美无欺的笑容。  
“哈喽彦俊，你不和我们去吃饭有点想你，所以过来看看，没啥，你们继续吃哈，我先走了。”

“黄明昊，你再八卦，实习报告不给你签字。”林彦俊面无表情地关上门，重新转过身，回去吃饭。

“啧啧啧，大明星诶。”尤长靖拿起纸巾擦嘴，一边打趣他，“你这位同事天天来我这晃悠，然后问我关于你有的没的。”  
“别理他们。”林彦俊低头扒了口饭，“刚来的实习生，一个个皮得很，有个很稳重的和我同期的医生，都被他们带飞了。”  
不过他有点开心，他本来以为尤长靖会烦这些八卦，没想到他看起来挺开心。  
“你不也一样吗，幼稚得很。”尤长靖捏捏他的脸，收获了一个凶凶的表情。  
林彦俊刚要起身，证明他的成熟的一面时，尤长靖又朝他身后努努嘴。他回头，又看到玻璃处闪过几道身影。

他再次面无表情地转身，拉开门，两个穿白大褂的高个男生一个踉跄朝前倾，差点跌倒。那位黄医生站在他们身后，看到林彦俊后赶紧溜之大吉。  
“彦俊！我没偷看！你还是要给我签字的！”

林彦俊懒得理他，把目光投到面前两人身上。  
“子异，你怎么也和他们俩一起…”林彦俊扶额，王医生曾堪称医院最淡定的男子来着，现在一脸求知若渴的样子是怎样？  
“子异是陪我俩吃饭的，我们就路过，你们继续聊。”那个脖颈白皙修长的男生笑嘻嘻的，“彦俊哥再见！”说着又朝房里招招手，“长靖哥再见！”

尤长靖很给面子地挥了挥手，报以温和的微笑。

“你跟他们混得很好哦。”林彦俊回到他身边，觉得惊奇，他还以为尤长靖不喜欢麻烦，对外人防备心很重。没想到和自己的同事都相处的很好。

“他们人都很好，”尤长靖冲他眨眨眼，“而且他们知道你很多事情诶。作为情侣，我总得多了解一下自己的恋人吧。”

“情侣”二字一出口，林彦俊就不由自主地咧开笑容，听到“恋人”的时候，他更是嘴角咧到了酒窝。

被朋友八卦的感觉也挺不错的。

晚上，林彦俊值了班，又跑到尤长靖那儿去，黏乎乎的。

“快回去睡觉吧，我让司机送你。”尤长靖看着不愿走的那人，无奈地说。林彦俊除了一天出诊上班，空闲时间全耗在他这儿了。

“我看着你睡着再走。”林彦俊搬了椅子坐在他旁边，握起他的手蹭着脸颊。

尤长靖拗不过他，只得躺下。可是这让人怎么睡得着啊，他就算闭着眼，也能感受到炽热的目光聚焦在他的身上。他叹了口气，睁开眼睛，扯了扯他的手。  
“过来一起睡吧。”

“床太挤了，而且你的伤口不能压到。”尽管内心渴望，但林彦俊还是理智拒绝。  
“那你拖张床过来吧，”尤长靖说，“你这样看着我，我睡不着的。”  
这个建议很可以。

于是，诺大的病房里，并排摆了两张床，中间没有隔一点缝隙。林彦俊侧着身子，紧紧握住他的手，依旧看着他，不愿闭眸。

尤长靖翻了个身，也面朝向他。他被他眼底的情愫迷了眼，伸长脖子在他唇上印了一吻。病房里，夜色是温柔的，空气是暧昧的，温度是滚烫的。

“你干嘛不回去啊，这样睡得多不舒服。”尤长靖忍不住呛他，“明天又不是见不着。”

林彦俊勾唇笑起来。他拨开落在他眼边的碎发，手指轻柔地捋顺他的长睫，像沉睡的安眠曲，引诱着他慢慢入睡。

“我说过，我会一直在你旁边睡觉的。”

-世上哪有人这么傻的人，心甘情愿地被偷走了心。

-偏偏两人都是大傻瓜。

END


End file.
